Spray N Pray
Spray N' Pray is one of the ten main combat classes in the game, and it is also one of the three classes that currently wear green clothing - the other two are Marksman and Rocketeer. It is essentially a tank class, which has the largest health and whose LMG has by far the largest amount of ammunition with 60 bullets, but is also by far the slowest class in the game. It is also the only class that cannot jump on top of any objects, even small crates. Spray N' Pray's greatest advantage lies in his LMG's enormous ammo belt. You can continuously shoot it for around 12 seconds before finally needing to reload. However, novice players usually don't take advantage of it, as they either charge in like they would with any other class, only shooting when they already sighted an enemy, and potentially not even using the iron sights when they do. This means that when the other class is already doing damage, your LMG's bullets will literally go everywhere, and you'll be lucky to land a single low-damage hit before dying. Instead, you must first remember that iron sights (somehow) work with LMG, and drastically raise its accuracy, to the point it even becomes a decent long-range weapon. However, firing with iron sights reduces your already-slow character to a crawl, and raising the gun takes time, while its slow fire rate means it'll be a couple of seconds before you'll finally be able to blow the other classes away. Hence, the solution is to usually start shooting with an LMG, unscoped, '''before '''you actually sight any enemies, but as you are about to turn a corner to where they are likely to be, then raise the iron sights as you come in. You would gain a massive advantage over any enemy players present in the area. If there are none, do not hurry to reload your weapon; while other classes are often advised to reload theirs whenever they are out of immediate action, your reloads take enough time to leave you truly vulnerable, while having "only" 20 bullets out of a 100 still leaves more than enough to kill a full-health player. Only reload when you are sure to be out of any action for at least a few seconds. The LMG is widely used against Hunter as the Spray N' Pray can take a lot of body shots or two headshots from a Sniper Rifle. Tactics for this class do not really change on team modes. You can certainly provide good fire support for your team-mates, but modes that require fast movement across the whole map like Hardpoint may leave you struggling to catch up. However, Spray N' Pray should be your starting class on Boss Hunt mode, in case you are picked as a boss, as then you do not need to worry about moving fast and concentrate on blasting away the other players while they try whittling down your 5000 HP. On the other hand, Spray N Pray is a questionable class for Infected mode: it may be very useful on maps with long lines of sight and if you have a well-coordinated team. However, once your team-mates start falling, LMG's damage output will likely be too slow and spread-out (spray) to deal with the fast Infected, while your high health becomes useless (pray). * Spray N Pray and his weapon were present in the initial release of the game. * This class had originally appeared in the 2D top-down shooter vertix.io There, he had 200 health, and carried a minigun with 50 bullets. ** The class reappeared in karnage.io, a game that is 3D, but is still played from a top-down perspective. This version of the class had 200 HP, alongside 200 minigun ammo. However, karnage.io does not have infinite reloads, so the players need to pick up ammo on the map if they ever run out. * In Krunker, this class has undergone a lot of buffs in November 2018. In particularly, his health was boosted from 150 to 160, and then to 170. This is likely because Krunker is a game often defined by fast movement, and so a deliberately slow-moving, slow-reloading class faced unforeseen disadvantages in a 3D environment. Category:Classes